Avatar: 4 Nations Divided
by SunshineNinja
Summary: A story about the world a year after Aang defeated Ozai. Rebuilding with a little  or a lot  romance. For all you Kataang fans out there! LOVE YA!
1. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, no matter how much I want to!**

I sighed. This waiting was sure to be the end of me. The sun had not even started its descent to the horizon. I knew I was being impatient, but I deserved to be. It had been one year. One whole year since I saw him. Aang. I missed him so much everyday, it made my bones ache with longing. After our victory over the Fire Lord, we decided to agree to not see anybody else during his absence. He was going around the world, rebuilding. This was also a spiritual journey for him to reconnect with himself. He had not contacted us for fear of it interfering with his trip. Word of him had travelled so we knew he was alright. Tomorrow was not only the day he was coming back to the Southern Water Tribe, but it was also my 16th birthday. Tomorrow, I would be of marrying age.

Sokka was picking up Toph and Suki. We had seen them recently of course. Sokka and I travelled to see them once a month. Suki has been on Kyoshi Island to complete her training. Toph has been with her parents. They were reluctant at first, but they finally accepted her for who she is. I was happy for Toph, but I missed her still. Same with Suki. They are my sisters, just like Sokka is my brother. Zuko and Mai are traveling down here also, but since Zuko is the Fire Lord, he and Mai need bodyguards. We have visited them a few times, and Zuko is doing an excellent job so far. It will be so nice to see everyone at the same time. If only the stupid sun would just set, and then rise already!

X.x.X.x.X

"Katara, would you just hurry up and be done already? I know that it's your birthday, and you want to look nice, but everyone here has seen you while we were traveling around the world and getting dirty."

"Sorry Sokka! I just want to look perfect when I see Aang!"

"I know, but could you look perfect a little faster?"

I sighed and waited for Sokka to leave the igloo. As soon as he was gone, I put the finishing touches on my hair. My hair is one of Aang's favorite things about me, so I want it to look good. My hair had my standard loops, but I decided to try something special and put the rest into a long braid that rests on my shoulder as opposed to leaving it down.

I walked outside and was immediately greeted by a chorus of "Happy Birthday!"'s. I hugged everyone and thanked them for coming, but I couldn't find the one person I was looking for. I pretended not to notice and instead turned my attention to Zuko, who was about to make an announcement.

"Attention everyone! I have some big news!"

We all looked curiously at each other and listened to Zuko.

"Mai and I are engaged!"

We all screamed and congratulated the happy couple. Mai showed us her ring: a large ruby with the fire nation symbol carved into it, surrounded by smaller diamonds. It was perfect for her. We could see the happiness in Mai's eyes, no matter how hard she tried to disguise it. Zuko couldn't stop smiling and gave Mai a kiss on the cheek. I was so happy for them, but I was starting to get worried. Where was Aang? He just missed a huge announcement!

Sokka cleared his throat to indicate that he had an announcement to make as well. I wondered what it was about, because if it was hugely important, he would have told me. Wouldn't he have?

"Can I have everyone's attention please? Thank you. I hate to put a damper on the mood, but I feel that I should let everyone know that Aang won't be here until tonight. He got held up at an Earth Nation village, and couldn't leave until today. But he assured me that he will in fact, be here tonight."

My heart dropped down into my heels. This was not fair! I waited this long! Now I still have 12 more hours! It is infuriating!

"Wait, I thought Aang wasn't supposed to contact any of us. How did you find this out?" Asked Toph.

"Good question! He decided that since he was going to see us today, he could send word with a messenger hawk."

I sighed in frustration. I can do this. Might as well enjoy my birthday, and being with all of my friends and family.

X.x.X.x.X


	2. Drawing Closer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I wish I did though.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read so far, and reviewed, you have given me the confidence to continue this story. LOVE YA!**

Appa was flying as fast as he could, but to Aang, it was't fast enough.

"Come on buddy! Just a little longer! Pretty soon we will see all of our friends, and you can rest!"

Appa grunted in response. His speed did not pick up, much to Aang's dismay. Aang groaned and lay down on Appa's head. Momo flew over and licked Aang's face. It made him feel a little better, but not much. He wanted to see Katara. He hadn't seen her in a year. He hadn't seen any of his friends for a year, and it felt like part of him was missing to be away from them. He had sent a messenger hawk to Sokka to let him know he would be late, so that everyone wouldn't worry. Aang had wanted to leave yesterday, but he just couldn't. He was helping a small Earth Kingdom village purify their drinking water. He had been doing things like this for the past year. He had been going from village to village. He also visited Fire Nation villages too. The Earth villages weren't the only ones harmed by Ozai. Sometimes Aang didn't even do much, but just seeing the Avatar helped some of these people. Just because the war is over didn't mean the suffering completely stopped. Occasionally he had to stop some rogue Firebenders who just refused to accept that the war was over. It was hard work, but it was very rewarding.

Every night, Aang would lie in bed, or wherever he was sleeping that night, and think about Katara. He wondered how she was doing, if she had changed. He worried that she might not like him anymore. He hoped that she was doing okay without him. But not too okay. He didn't want her to not need him. After waiting so long to finally show Katara how he felt, it seemed unfair to Aang that he would have to be away for so long. But he did what he needed to do.

Aang also missed all of his friends. He missed Sokka's bad jokes, sarcasm, and love for meat. He missed Toph's mocking voice, tough exterior, and rare moments of affection. He missed Zuko's hot-headedness, good advice, and logical thinking. He also missed Suki and Mai of course. But not the way he missed the people he had been traveling with for a year.

Aang looked down at the vast expanse of the Southern ocean, knowing that with every second, he was drawing closer and closer to Katara. This thought put him at ease for at least a little while.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. And sorry that there hasn't been any actual Kataang action yet. I've been saving it for the next chapter! I will try to update ASAP! Please rate and review. LOVE YA!**


	3. Anticipation and Rewards

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of the characters. If I did, the show would have sucked.**

**Okay, I know that I have been updating frequently, but that was because of the long weekend. I am going to aim for updating once a week, maybe more, maybe less. I will let y'all know if I have some project or something that will prevent me from my updates. M'kay? LOVE YA!**

Katara

Toph and I are sitting in my igloo, talking and waiting for dinner. Sokka and Suki are off somewhere "catching up", and Zuko and Mai are discussing important Fire Nation issues. I peeked my head out of the flap every few minutes to look for Aang, but he still wasn't here. Toph was starting to get annoyed by me constantly poking my head out.

"Look, Sugar Queen, he'll be here. Did it occur to you that maybe helping a village is a little more important to the Avatar than being here on time. I'm not saying that he isn't coming, just that he has plenty of reasons to be late."

Toph's words put things in perspective for me. I guess maybe I should just trust him. I already trusted him of course, I was just worried. It is in my nature I suppose.

"You're right Toph, I'll stop. Thanks."

"No problem. But just letting you know, I want Twinkle Toes here as much as you do. I haven't felt his light footsteps in a year now. Not that I can feel them very well on this stupid block of ice, but you get the point. We all want Aang here. You are just the one getting all worked up about his lateness."

Toph has really matured in the past year, but her old personality is still there, she just knows when to say the right things. I have missed her so much. I have missed every one. It's good to be a family again. Even if at the moment we are missing one of our vital family members.

X.x.X.x.X

Appa rushed over the ice and snow. The sun was just starting to touch the horizon in a good-bye for the day. Aang was so close to Katara, he felt as though he could hear her heart beating. He was so glad to almost be there. The Southern Water Tribe. He hadn't been back since he dropped Sokka and Katara off one year ago.

Then, out of nowhere, he saw the tip of a guard tower. Then he saw the tips of 4 other guard towers. His heart stopped, then resumed beating at a quickened pace. As he started to gain view of the village, he realized that village might not be the best term. Town, maybe, or even a city. It had grown so much since the last time Aang saw it. There were the old igloos, but also elaborate ice buildings. He saw fountains and sculptures, and recognized Master Pakku's handiwork.

He came up upon the town, and parked Appa just outside the outer wall of ice. There were no guards on duty, so Aang Waterbended a section of the wall down, to let himself, Momo, and Appa in. He fixed the wall and then found an open spot for Appa to rest. Momo sat on his shoulder as he tried to figure out where everyone was. Then he saw bright lights coming from a building on the other side of town. He started to run, but stopped so that he wouldn't be winded when he arrived. He knew he couldn't screw this up. He hadn't seen Katara in a year. He took a deep breath, and opened the door.

X.x.X.x.X

Katara

I was sitting at the head table, with Sokka on my left, and Toph on my right. Zuko and Mai were seated next to Toph, and Suki, Gran-Gran, Pakku, and my dad were seated next to Sokka. There was a special chair saved for Aang across the table. If he would only get here.

"Okay Katara, I think that it's time we start your par-" Sokka started

"No! He'll be here! I know he will! I'm not starting without him!" I stated matter-of-factly.

"Five more minutes Katara," Sokka warned.

I nervously sipped at my water. Where was he? He should be here! The sun is only a sliver, and the moon is beginning its nightly sky voyage. I couldn't allow myself to think of the possibility that he might not be here until tomorrow. If I did, I think I might pass out due to lack of Air...Benders. My whole tribe is gathered in the Grand Hall for tonight. After all, it's not everyday that one of the world's greatest Waterbenders turns 16. Plus, this dance is when my father announces my eligibility for marriage. Not that I want to marry anyone from here. My dad knows that, but it's tradition. I sighed as my thoughts drifted back to Aang.

Then, suddenly, the door opened. My heart stopped. In walked a tall, muscular boy with arrow tattoos. He had a lemur-bat on one shoulder, and was holding an Airbending staff in his other hand. And then, this boy's thunderstorm grey eyes found mine.

X.x.X.x.X

Aang

Our eyes locked. Who was this girl? She wasn't even a girl anymore. Her long chocolate hair looked silky and was in a braid. Her ocean blue eyes were bright and framed by long lashes. She was slightly taller, but I can now look down at her. Her figure had changed from that of a girl to that of a woman. It had only been a year, she couldn't possibly have changed that much! But she did. And the proof was looking me in the eyes.

Everyone in the large room turned to look at me. They were obviously all expecting me because none of them looked surprised. They all seemed happy to see me. Except a few teenage boys, who I guessed were my competition.

I looked and saw all of my friends. Sokka had turned into a strong, confident seeming warrior. Swinging a sword around was bound to build up some muscles I guess. His hair was in his standard Warrior's Wolf Tail. He still had a piece of meat in his hand when he turned to look at me. Toph has grown slightly taller, and has a more feminine air about her. She isn't covered in a layer of dirt, but I suspect that that's only because there is no dirt here. Her hair was in a bun, with her standard headband crowning her head. But instead of her normal Earthbending clothes, she was wearing a simple dress. Zuko wore his hair in the usual topknot. He had fancier clothes on than before, but that was to be understood. His appearance seemed more... regal. Nothing bad, he could just see that he took his duties seriously. Mai seemed happier than usual, which was strange, but other than that, she appeared to be the same. Suki's hair was touching her shoulders, and she had her face-paint on. She, too, seemed relatively unchanged.

All of a sudden, Katara was out of her chair and running towards me. I barely had two seconds to brace myself for impact. And then she was clinging to me, hugging me. I hugged her back. Words cannot describe the happiness I felt at that moment. Katara had tears streaming down her face. I wrapped my arms around her and never wanted to let go.

"Happy birthday Katara," I managed to choke out.

**Well, that one was my longest yet. Woohoo!**

**Just to clarify, not all parts of the story are told in first person, I tried to make it easy for you to figure out who was talking and if someone was talking. Let me know if that's too confusing for you.**

**But anyway, please please please review. It gives me such happiness to know that someone cares enough to take more time out of their lives.**

**I plan on updating on Thursday, due to the fact that I have no school. (Happy Rosh Hashanah!)**

**But thanks for reading.**

**LOVE YA!**


	4. A Moonlit Walk

**Sorry I lied about updating... But I'm doing it now, so yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did, Aang would be taller. But I made him tall in the story... So I guess it all works out!**

Katara

I couldn't help it. He was here, in front of me. I had to touch him, to feel that he was here and was not merely a cruel illusion of my mind. I felt him. I embraced his warm body. I cried, I couldn't help it. He cried too. He wished me a happy birthday. This is the best birthday present I could ever receive. I don't know how long we stood there, hugging and crying.

Eventually Sokka got up and came over to hug Aang. I hated having to stop touching him, but everyone needed their turn to greet Aang.

"It's good to see you Aang. I've missed you. We've all missed you."

"I have missed all of you too. It just gives me great happiness that I can be here right now."

Aang's voice had gotten deeper. It suited his new, manlier body. Toph then made the walk over to punch Aang's shoulder.

"Heya Twinkle Toes! It's nice to feel your vibrations again. No matter how muted they are by this stupid hunk of frozen water.

"First, ouch! And second, it's nice to see you too. I see you haven't changed too much."

"I'd like to say the same about you, but I can't see you. Judging from your weight, I'm going to assume you put on some muscle. Unless you just got fat. But somehow, I don't think that's the case."

Zuko walked over and took his turn to hug Aang. I wondered if he was going to break the news of his engagement to Aang.

"It's been too long, Avatar Aang."

"Indeed it has, Sifu Hotman, or should I say, Fire Lord Sifu Hotman."

"I'm happy right now, don't push it. But now that you're back, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes?"

"Would you do me the honor of being my best man in my wedding?"

Aang's face switched between one of confusion, then surprise, then delight. Mai's eyes twinkled as Aang looked over and saw the ring.

"Of course I will! I cannot believe this! I'm so happy for the both of you!

"Many thanks. I've missed you."

I decided that Aang could catch up with everyone later. I needed him right now. Everyone else can wait.

"Okay, Aang and I will be right back. We are going to take a little walk."

"We are? I mean, we are!"

We left the building and started strolling through the village. We were quiet for a few minutes. We just enjoyed being in each other's presence. Eventually, Aang spoke.

"The village has really grown in a year."

"Yes it has. It's taken a lot of work, but the Southern Water Tribe is no longer just a small village, we are a thriving community."

"Indeed it is. I hope that other villages all over the world can show the initiative that you have here."

We walked a little bit more. I was dying to know how his trip went, but I didn't want to seem nosy. I decided to casually bring it up.

"So how was your journey?"

"It was fine. The hardest part was being away from you."

I blushed. Even though his outside was different, his inside was quite the same. He was such a sweet guy. I leaned over to give him a quick kiss. He seemed surprised, but kissed me back. In a matter of seconds, that quick kiss turned into a very long, passionate one. It felt amazing, I hadn't kissed him in a year, so this was a treat. We eventually had to break apart to breathe. I still kept my arms around him. I held him, and I didn't think I would ever let him go.

**Hmm, sorry if this chapter sucked. It just didn't feel right to me. I hope my next one will be better. I'm just getting used to the characters.**

**Please please please review! It is my motivation to keep this story going!**

**LOVE YA!**


	5. Manners and Meetings

**Okay, it seems that I will probably update maybe on Tuesdays? I have two study halls so I can work on the story. But it's not a definite, so don't hold me responsible!**

**So I'm really sorry to all of you who read my last chapter. It sucked. I know that it sucked. If you are still reading this story then you are pretty awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Never have. Never will.**

Aang

I lay in bed thinking. I thought about Katara. How different and yet the same she was. She was still the girl I fell in love with, and she still seemed to be in love with me. It is a relief to have that constant worry off of my mind. I thought about Sokka, and how good it was to see him. He was still the same meat-loving, bad joke-telling guy who became one of my best friends. I thought about Zuko and his engagement to Mai. It was inevitable, but it still made me so happy. I was especially happy that they waited until I was back. It warmed my heart to think about how they would wait a whole year just to have me at their wedding. I thought about Toph, and how although she has a rough interior, her exterior is one of a girl becoming a young lady.

As I drifted off into the realms of my dreams, I knew that I was finally complete again.

X.x.X.x.X

The next day I woke up to see the sun barely above the horizon. Good thing, because I wanted to have as much time as possible with my friends. I got up out of bed and went to try to find someone who knew where breakfast is. I spotted Sokka walking with a determined gait that can only possibly mean that he is going to get food. I ran over to him.

"Sokka! Hey! Where's breakfast at?"

"Oh, hey Aang. I'm heading to the dining hall."

"Woah, dining hall? Sounds fancy."

"It's not. It's just basically a large community kitchen and dining room. You can prepare your own food there and eat with everyone else. Nothing big."

"I know, but it's just so different compared to the old Souther Water Tribe."

Sokka and I headed to the dining hall. It was a large building. Not as big as the Grand Hall, but still. We walked in and headed to the kitchen area. I searched for pancakes or waffles, while Sokka searched for seal jerky or bacon. We both found what we were looking for and sat down at a table. I ate my pancakes while Sokka stuffed jerky and fried penguin eggs into his mouth. Katara, Suki, and Toph then walked in. My heart still stopped when I saw her. She was so beautiful. I waved so that they would come sit with us. They grabbed their food and headed over. Katara sat next to me and Toph sat next to her. Suki sat down next to Sokka with a disgusted look on her face.

"Sokka! What have we been talking about?"

"Sorry, sorry! I'm hungry!"

"Suki has been trying to teach Sokka some manners," Katara said after seeing the puzzled look on my face. "It's a good thing too. Now that we are all famous and whatnot, he should act his age."

We all chatted and finished our breakfasts. Today was going to be a meeting about what I've missed while on my journey, and what I learned. We walked over to a building that had a large, round table and many chairs inside. I figured that this building was designed for meetings like this. I sat down next to Katara and turned to her.

"So you're now of marrying age, huh?"

"Well, I mean... Yes! But you know... I don't really... Um..." Katara stammered.

"Haha, no worries. I know you won't marry anyone from here. I think that it's safe to assume that if you stayed loyal while I was away, you can do it while I'm here."

Katara smiled. Zuko and Mai then walked in and took the places next to me. I smiled at the two of them. They were perfect for each other. I hope that someday I will get married to the person who is perfect for me. Then I glanced over at Katara. She _is_ of marrying age. Maybe not soon, but in the not too distant future...

"So who are we waiting for?" Zuko turned to ask.

"I think just my dad and Pakku." Katara responded.

At that moment, Hakoda and Pakku walked in. They took the remaining seats and the meeting started.

"So Aang, here's what you have missed," Hakoda said, getting right down to business. "Although there are no signs of a major resistance, there are small incidents all over the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. Just things like a few former Fire soldiers burning down a house or two here, a few Earthbenders destroying a house or two there. It's not good, but it's nothing major. In fact, I don't think you even have to get involved if you don't want to."

"I want to. I've did things like that some over the course of my journey. But I might want to take a little while off of my Avatar duties. Just a few weeks or so, to recover and reconnect with everyone."

"That's fine. I don't think anyone would object. After all, you've been working nonstop since the war ended, and you're only 14."

"I don't mind the work. It's nice to help people. But thank you."

"All right then, does anyone have anything else to add?" Hakoda looked around, no one said anything. "Okay, meeting adjourned!"

**Yay! I posted it! Sorry it took so long! Also sorry that this is kinda short... Taking all advanced classes really packs on the homework. Thank g-d for spirit week and homecoming next week! And thank goodness for the weekend. If I get enough reviews, I'll try to post another chapter! But that's dependent on how much you love me! Teehee... Evil, aren't I? Mwahaha. Anyway, please please please review! I think that this chapter was better! Tell me if you think I'm getting the characters right. LOVE YA!**


	6. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Please do not kill me. I AM NOT STOPPING THIS FIC! I am not even purposely hiatusing or delaying this fic. But I really do not have much time. I'm trying, I really am. But I'm not gonna post a terrible chapter. That's worse than no chapter! At least in my opinion. I will try to update soon! LOVE YA!

LOVE,

Sunshineninja


End file.
